Wild Roses
by tidalutopia
Summary: With some time for herself, Elsie went for a walk through the gardens of the household. Joining Charles, she found a bush of wild roses near the woods. Holding her hand, Charles asks her to be his for the rest of his life.


Elsie found some time off just for herself, but she didn't want to go to the village. It was a beautiful day of spring, and even through this time of war, she managed to keep a smile on her face. The slightly cold breezed passed by her, making her to rub her hands, they were getting colder.  
>As she was looking and walking around the magnificent gardens of the house she worked for, she spotted Charles, walking on his own. She stopped for a while, staring at him – even on his own, he managed to stay classy, elegant, he managed to be a gentleman. She was always very fond on him, and she even dreamed about him from times to times. Her heart always rushed when she was near him, and when he was kind to her. Even those little things, like getting her a cup of tea when she was too busy to get one herself; grabbing a novel for her when she asked for one or even just smiling to her when she felt down was enough. She knew that a possible relationship between the two of them was almost impossible, and even now it was almost unthinkable. She approached him quietly, but he ended up noticing her.<br>"Wandering off, I see." He says, lending his arm for her. "I don't blame you, Mrs. Hughes, this a beautiful day and we're blessed to live in this amazingly beautiful place."  
>Elsie took his arm and walked around with him. "I couldn't say better words. I see you've found some time for yourself as well, Mr. Carson."<br>He smiled. "Yes I did. Things inside have calmed down and we have our best men working, so I guess there's little I can worry about for the next coulpe of hours." He glanced back at her, smiling as warmly but not losing his gentleman looks. "And I'd be honored to spend those hours with you, Mrs. Hughes."  
>She blushed and smiled. Always so classy and romantic. She wanted to look around if someone was seeing what was happening but her heart told her to look in front, to forget everything. She was in the hands of the man she loved and nothing else mattered in that moment. <p>

As they walked around Downton's gardens, as they approached the woods, Elsie spotted something that threw her back to her first days in the house. She saw a bush of wild roses, wild red blooming roses that made her eyes almost tear up. She let go of Charles arm and approached the small bush, getting on her knees to be closer to the wild blooms.  
>"They're wild roses." Elsie said, sighing happily. "It's so rare to see wild blooms around here these days… I haven't seen those in years."<br>Charles, smiling, quietly stood next to her. She didn't show her soft side often, and it was so beautiful to see her completely hypnotized by something as simple as flowers.  
>Elsie stood up and looked at Charles, letting go of a small grin. "You must think of me as nonsense, being this touched by the sight of such roses."<br>"I think many things of you, Mrs. Hughes, and you being a nonsense is none of them." He chuckled. "They're indeed beautiful, and so are you. I'm only staring at both beauties I have before my eyes."  
>She blushed even more. Elsie loved him with all his heart, and even though they couldn't be together, she didn't care. Even though everything with him was so professional, so related to their work, but still, he was perfect for her.<br>"Stop it, Mr. Carson, you're making me blush." She said, nervously looking at the roses.  
>"I shall never stop telling you how beautiful you are, Mrs. Hughes." Carson took one of her hands, stroking it softly. "I can't make me lie to you, and I don't think I'd want you to see me as a liar."<br>Carson always had strong feelings for Elsie. Every since the day she arrived at Downton from Scotland, she was already the most beautiful woman among the maids. Even though she was something he would never get, since the butler is supposed to be a bachelor, her smile, her beautiful eyes and body always haunted him in his dreams. He loved her like he has never loved anyone in his life. But both of them got older – and she got even more beautiful, and it was about time she knew his feelings for her.  
>"Have I…" she started, before Carson could say anything. "Have I ever told you why I declined Joe's offer, Mr. Carson?"<br>Charles looked at her, rather interested in the true reason. "No, I believe you haven't told me the true reason."  
>Elsie breathed deeply. She was probably going to regret was she was going to do. "It was because… It was because I couldn't act against my heart. I had you already in my life… I love you, Mr. Carson, and it costs me nothing to say it."<br>Charles' heart skipped a beat. Was it true? Did she really loved him? He kissed her hand and held his tears of joy.  
>"Oh, Elsie…" He started, smiling widely and as warm as he could in that moment. Her eyes teared up a little and a small tear went down her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried. Was he moving too fast? Was he not doing anything at all?<br>"You… You've never… You've never called me by my name…" She was shaking, but she ended up smiling back at him. "…I love you, I've always loved you, and I couldn't spend a night without thinking about you. You're always so close, but at the same time, you're so far."  
>A soft wind went by them, as the April sun shined in the middle of that afternoon. He stood closer to her and stroke her face gently.<br>"I've always been here for you, Elsie. Until the day this old heart stops beating, I will hold you in my arms and I will make you feel warm. Your eyes, your smile, everything about you are the finest things I could ever find in a woman. You're wonderful and I love you." He said, making her smile. He took away the tears from her eyes. "You're my wild rose, you're the most beautiful bloom in the spring."  
>"I'm hardly a bloom anymore, Charles."<br>"But you're still a flower."  
>Charles leaned forward to her, approaching his head to her. Softly at first, he kissed her, holding her chin with his hand. It was the moment he waited for his whole life, the moment we would finally have Mrs. Elsie Hughes in his arms. Elsie was shaking, she couldn't believe she was in his arms. Finally, she thought to herself. It was worth the wait, being kissed by the most handsome man she has ever laid her eyes on, even though they lived a forbidden love.<br>"Be mine, Elsie Hughes." He asked, breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes.  
>"I was already yours, Charles Carson. I've been all yours and you didn't even know."<br>She went back to his arms, leaning her head on his chest. All she could do is seize this couple of hours and hold on to his words until death did their part.


End file.
